Seduction
by Tsuki no YanagiKaede
Summary: A virtual collection.. very abstract... Advise is to read it superficially once before thinking in-depth about it... Read and Review... Thank you...


Disclaimer: King of Fighters does not belong to me or anyone. Therefore all this is just fiction. Please bear that in mind. And if you are an anti- yaoist, I suggest you hit the back button and skip the whole story before you get goosebumps and starts blaming everyone for it. If there's anything holding you back from reading, may it be your instincts or sixth sense, just listen to them. This may rotten your day if you read it in the morning.  
  
That's all my warnings to you. "Jupiter doesn't give second warnings." -- Raoul of Ai no Kusabi  
  
Seduction  
  
"The beauties of the Sun will fade away, and the Sun will never come again."  
  
"Tell me the truth and lies, and I shall be healed." The man afar whispered into the air suppressing him. The air echoed his voice into my ears and set a rhythmic pace into the palpitation to my heart. I heard nothing other else than that. I fell into a trance...  
  
"Listen to my voice and you shall be healed..."  
  
A mild shock of blood surged through my veins and went into total disorientation throughout my body. There was no holds barred in my behaviour as I realised there was any movement in my movements that was not going the way as I thought... I was moving, but not what I was thinking. I felt my body falling apart, I felt my body tearing apart.  
  
" Let the cleansed clean of what was once dirty and rugged, to the life of a new body and a new beginning...."  
  
I was forced to the ground; shackles were as though tied to me, controlling every movement on my torso and legs. There was absolute silence going through the midst of me thoughts... I couldn't think properly, something obviously distracting me every moment, every tan drum in my beats. disorientation once more, confusion...  
  
Legs were mercilessly pulled apart and I was dragged along the ground... My leather pants seemed to be scratched apart as heat was searing up my flesh faster and faster, injuring my skin. The voice never seemed to cease, there was something distracting my vision... I could see nothing, only the snowflakes pouring from the black sky high above of what seemed so near yet so far...  
  
"Fire is not as dangerous as it seems, learn to feel the excitement of danger and you shall receive the magnificent anticipation of the danger..."  
  
A hand... Definitely a hand, yet not visible. There was something touching me; the slithering of fingers so clearly, yet not there... The voice continued, the voice seducing every cell in my body to correspond to his every word, as every breath. The miraculous vibration of his muscles pulsing to my flesh, cracking my nerves down... The tenderness continued its way down, past my torso to my hips, to my thighs... and back up to my mantra.  
  
"The flower of seduction blooms at its prettiest when it's fondered my more love than it ever needs... The fruit of darkness was bloom at it 's prettiest with the spill of the purest blood of the sacred one..."  
  
I felt something stretching into my pants... unbuckling the main buckle above and by-passing the zipper downwards... Fire spitting into my lower half and the power of seduction had been too great for an amateur like myself... I never had the feeling of overwhelming aggression in my life before... However the temptation was right before my eyes, the tinted lust upon the canvas of gray was smiling in delights to my behaviour in return. The fingers had worked itself far too good to be true, and there was no power remaining to bring a halt to its actions... The frail insomnia prevailing to my vision was keeping me awake in the dizziness of spellbound uncertainty... However there curiosity of desire never would cease for myself to take a breath... It only fulfilled itself with short breaths of panting... ...  
  
"The desire to yearn is a fruitful experience to the opening nature of the humans' evil heart... The desire to taste is the experience of the procedure... The desire to continue is the mind to enjoy... The desire to hold it forever is the willingness of commitment to conquer desire..."  
  
Suddenly, at the end of this statement, a jolt of pain was forcing its way to my rear and staying in it... I was something that was beyond the explanation of words... His fingers were invading into my territory, creating a mess out of things... I realised something amiss, and something definitely not good as my muscles were tearing apart itself, fluid flowing out naturally and unnaturally...  
  
"You're good my love, the endurance of pain shall bring you to another stage in life where truth is cruel and harmful..."  
  
My pants were pushed to my feet, exposing my naked rear, in plain sight. Nothing was ever there, yet something was definitely there...  
  
"Ah!!"  
  
Another jolt of pain was felt different from the one previously encountered. I felt my something injected into my body, trespassing into where it was prohibited... Fluids were definitely coming out so unnaturally this time... I could feel it totally... I want to scream, but I couldn't... The excruciating pain was causing too much anxiety mentally in my mind and driving me mad for more and more...  
  
"Ah... Stop it... Yamete... . ah... AH!!!!"  
  
"The seduction lives in every human's minds... It's whether you come to confront it to accept or decline its existence... however it's a revolution that human will always face... Taste the forbidden fruit or lock in your own cellar... It's your pick."  
  
"Feed me... With your words and actions, with your every desire you give me... dirty me with your wants and I shall give you everything you ever wanted..."  
  
I had spoken... My visions lightened and I saw the sun rising far ahead in the pink horizon of the streets of Tokyo on the generous view of the peak of Mount. Fuji... The coldness disseminated itself to the surroundings and soon the warmth returned to my body... I was sitting in the middle of the road... No one beside me... at all. .  
  
"Believe in yourself... allow what you think is true to yourself and accept it..."  
  
I tried standing up. But to my horror I saw a pool of blood just below me, and I sniffed of the remains of semen. definitely not just me. However I sit stood up, picking up my pants and dressing myself prim and proper... I left the scene silently, never taking a look even back at the horizon behind me shining on me warmly... My mind a whirl, but something positive...  
  
"The birth of a new race of human is definite. I shall see the new darkness of the new birth. And I shall give the remains of purity to the chosen one."  
  
I trotted by way in the opposite direction of the horizon... Sun smiling on my shadow, tinted it with gray... I'm a new born man in a new world...  
  
A real man... Kyo Kusanagi, that is me.  
  
"Cleansed of evil and sins... virtual or reality... Make it virtual AND reality."  
  
~Owari~  
  
Thoughts thereafter: An earlier fanfiction which only proposed it now.. Very virtual and is a first attempt on stories like this. Thank you for making it this far. 


End file.
